Evil Twin
by kikizooom
Summary: Marinette's identical twin Madeline comes to town. But all Madeline wants to do is get revenge on her sister for being sent to boarding school.
1. Chapter 1

**Evil Twin**

Chapter 1

Marinette is upstairs doing some homework. Sabine gets a text from Madeline. "Marinette come down stairs please" Marinette goes down stairs.

"what is it mom?"

"Your sister Madeline is coming to stay"

 **(Madeline is Marinette's identical twin sister. You know how people say one twin is nice and the other is evil well Madeline is the evil one. She always has tried to kill Marinette. When they were only toddlers Madeline tried to drown Marinette in the bath. At school Madeline always spread rumours about Marinette but then Madeline had to leave. She was sent to a boarding school for troubled kids Madeline hates it there she blames Marinette. Once they sent Madeline away not long later, they moved to Paris. No one knows Marinette has a sister.)**

"Ugh no why mom she's psycho."

"hey, don't say that about your sister" Sabine crossers her arms.

"you know it mom she is, and she hates me and wants me dead I don't feel safe around her."

"well to bad she is still my daughter she is just a little messed up, but boarding school has changed her well hopefully."

"so, when is she arriving?" They hear a knock at the door then Sabine gulps. "she's here isn't she." Marinette looks at Sabine angry.

"sorry Marinette" Sabine opens the door and Madeline smiles at her mother.

"hello mother" Madeline walks inside then looks at Marinette "hello sister"

"oh save the 'I'm so innocent' look I know that isn't your style"

"I missed you too" Madeline rolls her eyes

"you will both go to school tomorrow together." Sabine smiles

"no mom I mean no one even knows I have a sister let alone an identical twin I can't believe you ugh" Marinette storms to her room and slams the door. Sabine sighs.

"if you don't mind mother, I am going to explore the town a bit" Madeline walks out side to explore the place. She walks to the park and sits on a bench. Adrien sees a girl who he thinks is Marinette sitting on the bench. He walks over.

"Hey I thought you were busy today?" Madeline looks at Adrien confused.

"um who are you?"

"Marinette don't play dumb" Madeline giggles.

"oh you think I'm Marinette well trust me I am much prettier than her. I'm Madeline"

"I'm Adrien. I didn't know Marinette had a sister."

"Twin sister actually identical twin sister. She hates me she doesn't like to talk about me."

Marinette looks out her window and sees them talking "that bitch" runs downstairs and goes to Madeline and Adrien.

"hey Marinette" Adrien smiles at Marinette. Marinette looks at Adrien.

"A..Adrien hi uh yea I sister grab um grab my sister mmm" looks at Madeline "we need to go" grabs Madeline by the arm and drags her home. We arrive home.

"someone has a crush" Madeline laughs

"I hate you Maddie"

"aw I hate you too Mari"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's the next day. Madeline and Marinette are getting ready for school. They rush downstairs and go off to school.

"Ok Madeline please be nice and don't embarrass me ok"

"I won't do anything stupid" Madeline smiles. They arrive at school and everyone stares at us. "why is everyone staring at us?"

"because no one knows I have a sister" Marinette rolls her eyes. Marinette sees Alya and rushes over "hey Alya"

"hey girl" Alya looks behind Marinette and sees Madeline. "um who is she?"

"this is my sister Madeline" Marinette sighs.

"you two look the same"

"well we are identical twins" Madeline smiles at Alya.

"must be freaky having another person look exactly like you."

"tell me about it" Marinette says to Alya then Marinette looks at Madeline then groans.

We all head to class

"we have a new student, class this is Madeline" Madeline walks in then everyone sees she looks exactly like Marinette. Madeline sits down in the back. We were all sitting in class just working when there was an explosion outside. Everyone runs to the window and they see an akumatized victim. Mrs Bustier sighs "ok class everyone can go home please be careful" everyone leaves. Marinette rushes off to hide so she can transform but Madeline followed Marinette and saw her transform.

"my sister is a superhero how interesting" Madeline smirks.

Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up. "hello m'lady" Ladybug rolls her eyes "hey what's wrong?"

"nothing lets just get this over with"

After the fight Chat goes up to Ladybug. "something is wrong what is it?"

"just family issue" her earrings beep "sorry I got to go see you next time" Ladybug leaves

Meanwhile, Madeline watched the whole fight from the distance when Ladybug caught the akuma then let it free Madeline decided to follow the purified akuma. She follows it to the Agreste mansion. She goes inside. "hello?" she looks around. Gabriel walks up to Madeline.

"leave before I call the police."

"sorry I just followed a butterfly and it led me here… wait so that would make you the one that sent the thing you're the bad guy, aren't you?"

"didn't anyone tell you not to confront the bad guy for being the bad guy?"

"hey, I can help I know who Ladybug is" Madeline smirks.

"really? And who is it?"

"my sister Marinette of course."

"Marinette? That baker girl? I didn't know she had a sister."

"yea we are identical twins, but everyone loves her more ugh." Gabriel smirks

"identical twins hmm. maybe you can help me by stealing her earrings they are the thing that gives her powers to become Ladybug you steal them then you can become Ladybug. You can get close to her partner Chat Noir then you can steal his ring. We can have so much power."

"I'm so in"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was night and Madeline sneaks into Marinette's room. Marinette is asleep. Madeline smirks. Marinette wakes up and looks at Madeline. "what are you doing?" Madeline hits Marinette unconscious. Madeline gets Marinette's body and puts her in the car then drives off. She arrives near the woods then takes Marinette to a shed then she ties Marinette up. Marinette wakes up. "Maddie what are you doing?" Madeline grabs Marinette's earrings. "what are you doing!"

"I am going to be ladybug and help Hawk Moth get the ring"

"you don't know what you are doing please Maddie don't do this!"

"bye sis" Madeline leaves and Marinette screams.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Madeline gets home then goes into Marinette's room. "I'm going to steal her life" Madeline laughs.

Next Day.

Madeline wakes up "morning Tikki"

"you won't get away with this"

"shut up you stupid bug you blab I will kill Marinette" Tikki looks down sadly and nods. "glad you understand" Madeline gets ready for school making sure she looks exactly like Marinette. She goes to school and walks up to Alya. "hey Alya."

"hey girl, where is your sister?"

"oh she left"

"that was quick"

They go to class.

While taking notes in class there was an explosion not far from the school.

"ok class you can go home please be safe." Everyone leaves, Adrien and Madeline go and hide and transform. Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up.

"hello m'lady"

"yea yea lets just get this over with"

"are you ok?"

"yes I'm peachy Chat"

They fight the villain.

"UGH HOW DOES THIS YO-YO WORK?" keeps tripping over the yo-yo. Chat looks at her confused.

They finally finish fighting.

"what's wrong with you Ladybug? you're like a whole other person."

"I'm sorry Chat just been stressed I can't think straight" Chat hugs Ladybug. "I better go bye chat" Ladybug leaves.

Ladybug gets home and detranforms. "ugh how am I going to get that stupid ring"

"why are you helping Hawk Moth? why are you so evil?"

"my sister got everything now it's my turn"

Madeline spends all night figuring out how to get the ring.

"hmm so apparently Chat likes Ladybug maybe if I flirt a bit, I can get close enough" Madeline laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette pulls on the chains crying. "I need to save Chat" keeps pulling then stops "it's no use."

2 days later.

"I am so hungry I can't believe… wait I can believe that my sister would starve me." Marinette starts feeling so weak.

Meanwhile with Madeline.

Chat Noir and Ladybug are sitting on the roof.

"so why did you invite me here" Chat looks at Ladybug.

"to do this" Ladybug kisses Chat and he kisses back. While kissing, Ladybug tries to grab his ring but for some reason it wouldn't come off. Chat backs away.

"were you trying to take my ring?" Chat stands up.

"uh no?"

"Why M'lady?"

"because of the power idiot" hits Chat Noir. He falls over and looks at Ladybug.

"you're akumatized?"

"no silly I'm not this is all me and I will find a way to get that stupid ring" Ladybug swings away. Chat watches Ladybug leave then looks down.

"that's not Ladybug she would never do this I mean it is her she looks the same, but she just wouldn't do this…. I think." Chat Noir walks along the buildings thinking.

Meanwhile with Marinette.

Marinette coughs and screams help while lying on the ground.

Chat uses his cat like hearing to hear Marinette from the distant. He follows the voice then arrives at a shed in the middle of the woods. He walks in and sees her. "princess?" he rushes over to her. Marinette looks at Chat.

"Don't trust Ladybug" She passes out.

"I knew something was up with Ladybug" he gets the chains off her then takes her to the hospital.

Hours go by and Marinette wakes up. She looks around and sees Chat. "Chat?"

Chat looks at Marinette. "Marinette I'm glad you're ok. What happened?"

"I have to tell you something even though I don't want to…" She sighs "I'm the real Ladybug." She looks down.

"your Ladybug? That's why Ladybug is acting weird. So who is this other girl.?"

"Madeline my sister we are identical twins, so she can pull off looking like me" Chat hugs her.

"I'm just glad Ladybug isn't turning evil"

"she's helping Hawk Moth she wants to ruin my life."

"it's ok Marinette we will get her and I will get your miraculous back."


	5. Chapter 5 (The End)

Chapter 5

While Marinette recovers in hospital Chat Noir goes to find 'Ladybug'

Chat finds Ladybug and he goes up to her. "hello M'lady."

"what do you want stupid cat"

"Madeline just give me the earrings" Chat crosses his arms.

"so my sister blabbed hmmm well I am not giving you these earrings"

"fine then I will fight for it" They start fighting Chat found it hard though because she looks exactly like the real Ladybug. Chat hits her and she falls to the ground. Ladybug starts crying.

"please don't hurt me"

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Ladybug smirks then trips him over "why did I fall for that" Chat groans then they both get up. "why are you doing this to your sister?"

"MARINETTE GETS EVERYTHING! EVERYONE LOVES MARINETTE I WAS JUST TOSSED AWAY LIKE IM NOTHING I WANNA BE HER! I WILL BE HER!" Ladybug runs at Chat Noir, but Chat moves out of the way and Ladybug trips over. Chat walks over to her.

"last time I ask…earrings now" he puts his hand out. Ladybug cries and takes off her earrings then gives them to Chat Noir.

"FINE TAKE THEM MARINETTE GETS TO BE A SUPERHERO AND BE LOVED BY EVERYONE BECAUSE SHE IS AMAZING!"

"Madeline maybe you should talk to her. Now, do you want a ride home?"

"yes" Chat takes Madeline home then leaves.

Marinette is still in hospital then she sees Chat sneak in threw the window. "I believe these are yours" Chat hands Marinette the earrings.

"you got them back!" Marinette smiles and puts the earrings on the sees Tikki.

"your ok!" TIkki smiles.

"I missed you too Tikki wait where is Madeline?"

"she's at home and I think you two need to talk it out" Marinette sighs.

"your right Chat Tikki Spots on." Transforms "see you later Chat" jumps out of the hospital window and uses yo-yo to swing away. She lands on her balcony then detransforms and goes inside. "Madeline?!"

"I'm here" Madeline walks over to Marinette then she hugs Marinette. "I'm so sorry I'm such a horrible sister I'm just so jealous I mean everyone loves you"

"its fine Madeline"

"I'm leaving tomorrow I need to go back to that school for troubled kids I'm ready to change" Madeline smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that now if you excuse me there is a certain Cat I need to see." Marinette goes onto her balcony. "Tikki spots on" transforms then goes to find Chat Noir. Adrien walks up to Ladybug then kisses Ladybug. She looks at Adrien surprised and confused.

"Looking for me M'lady?" Adrien smirks then Ladybug faints. "and I think I broke her."


End file.
